


Your Big Sister's Best Friend Wants Your Cock In Her Ass

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [5]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Anal, Cowgirl, Cumshot, F/M, Facial, Gentle Fdom, HARD, Huge Load, Lube, Riding, Slippery Sounds, blowjob, cum on face, gwa, handjob, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28285785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: Your big sister's best friend uses the opportunity that your big sister is taking a shower and comes to visit you in your room. Somehow, she ends up talking about how pretty she is and how you have a thing for her, without you noticing, she kept getting closer and closer to you. Eventually, she gets on top of you and tells you that she wants your cock deep in her ass, right now.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 1





	Your Big Sister's Best Friend Wants Your Cock In Her Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome as always.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.

Hey you..

Are you busy right now?

Can we talk?

Where's your sister? Oh, she's taking a shower right now..

Yeah, so I thought I'd come and check on what her little brother was doing..

Instead of just waiting for her..

You don't mind if I take a sit on your bed, do you?

[She takes a sit]

Hmm.. it's pretty comfortable..

The bed.

Mmm.. it actually feels better than your sister's..

Maybe I should stay in your room for the next sleepovers..

And sleep with you..

Don't get excited, I'm joking.

[Giggle]

You'd love that doe, wouldn't you?

Of course you would.. you don't even have to say anything.

And I don't blame you, really.

I'm aware of how hot I am.

Boys compliment me all the time.

I hear how pretty my face is, how gorgeous my breasts are and how perfect my butt is allll the time.

And I love it. I love the attention.

Especially.. when it's you.

Now you don't ever compliment me like that but..

I see how you stare at me every single time when your sister invites me here..

You just.. it's like you were trying to feed your hungry eyes..

With every inch of my sexy body..

It's both adorable and hot at the same time.

I like it, I'm not gonna lie. I like it when you watch me a lot.

You've been doing it since you were a kid..

I bet you jacked off to the thought of me so many times..

[Pause]

[Giggle]

Relax.. I'm just messing with you..

Don't be embrassed, even if you did..

I don't mind, really.

I think it's rather hot.

I mean I always found you cute..

So to think that you jacked off to me? [Moan]

*SO* hot..

Hey, why are you so quiet? Say some..

[Pause]

I made you uncomfortable with all that talk, didn't I..

I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to..

Or maybe I meant to..

Because I wanted to distract you..

While I kept moving closer and closer to you..

And now I can push you down and get on top of you..

Like this!

[She pushes him down and gets on top]

[Giggle]

Mmm.. I finally got you..

Shh.. be quiet..

Let me explain all this..

Listen..

I know you had a thing for me for awhile..

And I know I had a thing for you ever since I first met you..

Since you were still a kid..

I couldn't do anything with you doe, because you were underage..

But now you are legal.. 

An adult..

I can't hold back any longer, okay?

And I know you wanted me for so long..

So.. here's what we're gonna do..

We will fuck, right here and right now..

We have about 10 to 15 minutes left, before your big sister gets out of the shower..

I'm sure I can make you cum way quicker than that, but I don't want you to worry about being caught..

I planned this out, okay?

Now look..

You're not going to fuck my pussy..

Atleast not today..

You know what you will do instead?

You will fuck me in the ass..

That's right..

You're gonna stick your cock in your sister's best friend's tight butthole..

That's even more than you'd ever want, isn't it?

[Giggle]

Okay okay, before you pass out of excitement though..

Let me get off of you and pull your pants down..

I want to taste your cock..

[Pulls his pants down]

Mmm.. what a beautiful piece of meat..

[Giggle]

By the way, before I put my mouth on this candy..

Are you okay with all of this? Do you want to have sex with me?

Mmm.. perfect..

Just wanted to make sure..

[Moan] Fuck, my mouth is watering already..

Are you ready?

Let me show you my skills..

[Gentle blowjob at first, slow sucking, she's just tasting it and moaning]

Mmm.. you taste amazing..

[Continue blowjob at the same pace still for a little while]

[Mouth pop sound, she takes cock out of her mouth]

You know, sucking cocks like this one.. is one of my favorite things to do..

I could be on my knees, with your cock in my face for hours..

And just worship it..

But we don't have the time for that right now..

So I'm gonna speed teh things up a little bit..

Hope you don't mind..

[Faster, more intense blowjob, loud sucking sounds for a little bit]

[Mouth pop sounds, she takes cock out of her mouth]

[Moan] Your precum is so tasty too..

[Slurp sound, she's playing with his precum]

Mmm.. look at me..

[Slurp sound again]

[Giggle]

I love playing with your precum..

You're leaking so much of it for me..

[Slurp sound again]

Okay, I need just a little more..

[Fast, intense blowjob for a little while with moaning again]

[Few mouth pop sounds, she takes it in and out of her mouth few times]

Ah.. delicious cock..

Okay.. lemme pull those leggings down a little..

And my panties..

And spread my cheek for you..

Do you see that?

You see that tight little butthole?

You wanna stretch it out?

Let's put some lube on that beautiful cock first..

You have one, right?

Heh, of course..

Alright, hand me the lube..

[She takes it and gets some of the lube on her hand]

[She rubs the lube in her hands a little]

Okay, my hands are covered in lube now.. now let me give you a handjob..

[Slippery handjob sounds while she moans softly]

Oh yeah.. you like that?

Do you like when I grip tighter like that?

Yeah.. that's how tight my asshole is gonna be..

Mmm..

[She just continues giving handjob for a little bit more while moaning softly]

[She stops]

Okay.. your cock is all lubed up now..

Now let me just get some more lube and warm up my little asshole..

[Moan] Oh yeah, that's it..

I love fingering myself in the ass..

[Moan] I can't wait to feel your cock stretch me from the inside..

[She just moans softly for a little bit while fingering herself]

[She stops]

Okay, I think I'm ready to take you inside of me..

Are you ready to fuck your sister's best friend's ass?

I'm *SO* ready..

I wanna ride you..

Just lay down.. I'll guide your cock in my ass..

[She gets on the bed, on top of him]

Just don't cum instantly, okay?

I know it will be hard, cause I'm really tight..

But just try to last, alright?

Here we go..

[Moan] Oh fuck.. yes..

Lemme slide down on this whole cock..

I wanna feel your balls touch me..

[Moan] Oh yes.. there we go..

Mmm.. just lemme get used to it first..

[Moan] Just move my hips back and forth for a little bit..

[Slow slippery sounds for a little bit, as she moves back and forth on his cock, moaning all the while]

How does that feel for you?

Is my ass just as tight as you thought it would be?

Yeah? Do you think you can handle it if I start riding you properly?

If I start jumping up and down on your cock?

Promise? You won't cum instantly?

Mmm.. okay..

Let's see how long you can last..

[She starts riding him properly, faster and louder slippery sounds, and she's moaning. Could add balls slapping sounds too for even better effect]

Oh yes.. that's it..

Let me stroke that cock with my little asshole..

[Moan] Fuck, I love how it just goes deep inside of me so smoothly..

So slippery..

Mmm.. that's it..

Get in that asshole baby, get in there..

Stretch me out..

Use it..

Pump it into me..

Fuck me..

Grab my ass and pull me down into you..

Yes.. use that hole baby..

It's your asshole, not mine..

Use it use it use it!

[Sex continues, slippery fucking sounds and moaning for a little while, with optional dirty talk improvement]

God yes.. give it to me..

Fuck it..

Fuck that butthole!

Balls deep baby, balls deep!

Let me feel those balls hitting me as you pump that cock deep into my ass..

Oh fuck yes..

Don't stop please..

Don't stop!

So good..

So good..

[Sex continues, slippery fucking sounds and moaning for a a little while with no talking]

Okay, hold on.. let me work that cock again..

You just relax.. let me bounce on it..

[Moan] Yes, up and down..

Up.. 

[Moan] And down..

That's it..

Let me twerk on that dick..

Let me use that cock how I want..

This is *MY* cock..

That's it..

It's fucking mine..

And this is your asshole..

[Sex continues, slippery fucking sounds and moaning for a a little while with no talking]

Are you getting close yet?

Yeah?

Mmm.. where do you want to finish then?

On my face? Oh yes..

I was hoping you'd say that..

I *LOVE* cum on my face..

[Moan]

Okay.. lemme work that cock harder for you..

I'll get you right on the edge..

And then you'll nut all over my pretty face..

All over those lips..

Those cheek..

I want it..

I want it so fucking bad..

Lemme get you there..

[Very fast slippery sounds now, she rides him really intensively now and moans]

Oh there we go..

There we fucking go..

Feel that ass squeeze your dick..

Feel me stroke that perfect cock with my tight little asshole..

Feel me use it..

God, this feels so fucking good..

I want you to cum for me so fucking bad..

You're gonna give it to me, aren't you..

Yeah, you gonna cover up that pretty face of mine, aren't you..

Yeah, I want it..

I need it..

I *NEED* your hot cum..

I need you to nut all over me..

Come on..

Get closer for me..

I want that load..

[Moan] So bad..

Come on.. do it..

Cum all over my face..

*ALL* over my face..

Mess up my makeup..

Give me that hot jizz..

Give it to me!

[Very fast slippery riding and moans continue for a little while with no talking]

Yeah? You're gonna cum now?

You're gonna give it to me?

You're gonna spray that sperm all over my pretty face?

Alright, let me jump off of you and get on my knees real quick..

[She gets off of him and quickly gets on her knees on the floor]

There, stand up for me and just explode all over me come on..

Do it..

Give it all to me..

Just let it go..

Release all that tension..

Give me that sweet creampie..

Shoot all over my lips, cheek, tongue, forehead, I don't care, just cover me with that hot load..

Just nut for me, please..

Right here, aim right here..

Yes, I want it, give it to me!

[She finally cums and she responds by moaning softly]

Oh yea, that's it baby..

Keep shooting..

Give me everything..

Yes..

Wow..

So much cum..

So sticky..

I fucking love it..

Oops [Giggle]

You got some in my eye..

No, it's okay, it's okay..

Mmm.. what a wonderful cumshot..

You covered me completely..

It's so creamy..

[She licks her fingers/sucks on her fingers]

And it's tasty too..

Mmm..

Okay.. that was really good..

You fucked my ass better than anyone..

I'm sorry for even doubting that you could last inside of me..

I didn't know you were this good..

Mmm.. but now that I know?

There's no way that I can resist fucking you atleast 7 days a week from now on..

[Giggle]

Come over here.. let me clean that cock..

[Gentle sucking sounds for a little bit]

Your cock is amazing..

But.. we better dress back up and stuff, before your sister catches us..

I'm gonna leave you my number doe..

I want you to come to my place tomorrow..

We will have more time and more privacy there..

I'll let you in all of my holes..

And I'll give you a more proper blowjob, more up to my standards..

I didn't even worship those balls today..

Which is nearly a crime..

[Few gentle kisses]

Thanks for the facial..

[Giggle]


End file.
